


Dangerous - Day 26, Sex at wildly inappropriate place

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [26]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Vampires, because I can't write those two without feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Godric are forced to attend negotiations between vampire royalty - and don't have time for each other. Somehow they manage to find the time and sneak away for some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous - Day 26, Sex at wildly inappropriate place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is responsible for this story being any good. Sometimes even short stories like this one need several drafts and a beta who can tell you what exactly is missing.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Vampire politics were boring. Eric knew that, had known before he and Godric had arrived here. But after a week of repetitive negotiations that didn’t lead anywhere, he was at the end of his patience. There had just been a break called in tonight’s meeting to give the present kings and queens some time to discuss the next step with their advisors. Not long and they all would be called back in, and the same negotiations would continue - most likely with the same lack of progress that had been made all week long.

Eric sighed and glanced at Godric, who was here on orders of their king to keep an eye on the opposing parties and who looked just as tired of this as Eric was. Oh, to everyone else Godric would look calm and collected, but Eric knew him too well after all those centuries. Godric looked back at him and forced a small smile - Eric wanted to kiss it off his face and replace it with a real one, one that would reach Godric’s eyes. 

With all the negotiations and meetings there had been barely any time for him and Godric to be together, even though they shared a room. Eric missed Godric’s touch desperately. He pictured himself and Godric, hiding in one of the unused rooms, kissing - and a sudden wave of arousal forced him to adjust his trousers. It had been way too long since they had sex. A quick glance around confirmed, nobody was paying them any attention. So Eric just grabbed Godric’s hand, pulled his surprised maker to his feet and dragged him out of the room. Nobody was in the hallway, so Eric quickly ducked into the next room to their right - an unused office from the looks of it - and pressed Godric against the door for a deep kiss.

Godric kissed back hungrily, but pushed him off after only a moment. “What are you doing?” He hissed. “They’ll kill us if we get caught sneaking around, we’re kind of in enemy territory here.”

Eric silenced him with another quick kiss, then whispered in Godric’s ear: “Miss you, they keep us busy all night long, need you so much.” He ground his hips against Godric, could feel his answering erection through their clothes.

“Eric, we can’t.” Godric whispered back, but at the same time pulled Eric closer, rolled his hips.

“Need you.” That was the truth, Eric needed to touch, to feel, to taste his maker. Being here together and yet having no time to even curl up in each other’s arms for a while before sleep was torture, it was worth than being completely separated.

Eric knew he wasn’t playing fair when he nipped at the skin on Godric’s neck and kept rubbing their cocks together through layers of clothing. But he didn’t care, not right now, he’d do anything to convince Godric, to make him give in. It didn’t matter either that they really would be in trouble if they got caught, the consequences would probably be very painful. Their king would be annoyed that they had been sneaking off instead of doing their duty, but even worse would be the anger of the queen in whose residence they were. She probably would assume they were spies if she found them sneaking around... Eric shook off those thoughts, they didn’t matter, or rather he didn’t really care about the consequences. He licked along Godric’s throat, then he bit, once, hard, right where Godric’s neck met his shoulder, and Godric let his head fall back against the door. He didn’t protest anymore. 

Encouraged by this, Eric let one hand slip between their bodies, opened both their trousers and pushed them out of the way, until he could wrap his fingers around both their cocks. It felt so good, Godric’s cock pressed against his own, almost too much pressure. A moan threatened to escape him, and he silenced himself and Godric with a deep kiss, tongue thrusting into Godric’s mouth in an imitation of what he’d most love to do right now. There wasn’t time for more than this, no matter how much he wanted to sink into Godric’s body. This would have to do if they didn’t want to get caught.

A shiver ran down Eric’s spine when he thought of being discovered, but it did nothing to dampen his arousal. He was desperate, needy, this felt so good, and if he was honest with himself, the danger of getting caught made it even more exciting. It didn’t take long until they both were thrusting their hips desperately into the circle of Eric’s hand, moaning into their kiss, grasping each other tightly. Godric’s hands were gripping Eric’s shoulders, pulling him even closer, kissing harder, biting. Eric was so close, could feel that Godric was too - then Godric pushed him back.

“Eric, stop!” He gasped out. “Our clothes... no time to change…”

Eric stilled for a moment, disoriented, desperate to finish this, and then he slid down and took Godric’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t want to stop, wanted to make Godric come - and come himself. He had to fight not to moan too loudly, the taste of his maker and the sight of Godric so close, biting his own wrist to keep quiet, were almost too much for him. He stroked himself harder, faster, as Godric began to thrust into his mouth, both their rhythms fast and desperate. It didn’t take much, just a few flicks of Eric’s tongue and a slight scrape of teeth. Godric came. It was almost enough to push Eric over the edge as well, but he forced himself to stop stroking, instead focussed on licking and sucking to clean Godric’s cock. 

Strong hands pulled Eric to his feet, then Godric crouched down and pushed Eric’s hand off his cock, replaced it with his mouth. So good, he had missed this, had been so long. Eric thrust his hips once, twice, then he came with a groan that he barely managed to muffle with his fist. His legs were shaking, but he managed to stay upright until Godric let his cock slip free and smiled up at him. This time the smile reached his eyes and made Eric smile back.

Godric stood up with a satisfied grin, and pulled Eric’s trousers up on the way. He righted Eric’s clothes, tucked his shirt in before fastening the trousers, then smoothed a few wrinkles out of the once pristine shirt. Eric hoped he had managed to make it less obvious what they had been up to, now that the thrill of the moment was gone he really didn’t want to get caught. When Godric began to adjust his own clothes, Eric’s hand joined in, tugged here and there to make Godric look representable again. Or maybe just to touch him for a few more moments before they had to go back out there and listen to endless tirades and discussions. They shared a last look and a smile, checked once more that their little encounter hadn’t left any visible traces on their clothes, then turned to the door.

“We should go back.” Godric’s voice was a whisper, not even a vampire would be able to hear it on the other side of the heavy wooden door. 

Eric nodded. They listened intently for a few moments and, when there were no sounds from the hallway, Godric carefully opened the door a sliver. He glanced out, apparently decided that the coast was clear, then opened the door wide enough for them to slip out, waved Eric to follow him and moved into the hallway. Eric followed him immediately, closing the door as quietly as possible. Nobody was in sight, but they could hear footsteps coming their way from the hall where the meetings were held. Seemed as if they had gotten away with their little escapade.

They shared a last grin at that thought, then put on carefully neutral expressions before they walked towards whomever was coming their way. Eric just hoped that the second half of tonight’s meeting wouldn’t go quite as long as it had for the last few nights - he wanted some more time with Godric. Not necessarily for sex, but just to be close, to to talk, to hold each other. Well, he wouldn’t say no to more sex and neither would Godric. But what he missed most were those quiet times, before sleep, when they just rested together. This intimacy was so much a part of who they were, the absence of it was almost painful. Since they had arrived here, there hadn’t been time for any of it, they had barely made it into their bed before sunrise, with just enough time left to curl around each other before sleep overtook them.

And if they didn’t get time for it tonight, there was always hope that the negotiations would end soon - by now Eric didn’t care any more if they were successful. As long as their king didn’t have anything that he could blame on Eric or Godric, they would be able to leave and spend some time together, just the two of them. That thought lifted Eric’s mood considerably.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr now, and so is my beta - follow us there if you want:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com)   
> [faeleverte](http://faeleverte.tumblr.com)


End file.
